<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tiny Problem by Thommybarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375310">A Tiny Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thommybarrow/pseuds/Thommybarrow'>Thommybarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curse Breaking, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Thomas' soft tummy, Season/Series 06, Tiny Jimmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thommybarrow/pseuds/Thommybarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jimmy leaves Downton, he somehow shrinks to the size of a mouse, and the only person he can think of turning to, is Thomas. Together they'll have to think of a way to turn Jimmy back into his normal size.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Footman Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhh ... I can't believe I wrote this. I blame The Church of Barrow.</p><p>Please don't take this too seriously. I didn't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the spring of 1925. It had been over a year since Jimmy had last been up in Yorkshire. But he instantly recognised the Abbey, when he saw it in the distance, surrounded by the familiar green hills and trees.</p><p>“Finally.” He breathed, picking up the pace again.</p><p>It was a sunny day and there were no dark clouds to be seen in the sky. And thank God for that. Jimmy wasn’t sure he would have been able to keep himself from drowning in the rain, if it had come to that.</p><p>Up until yesterday, Jimmy had worked at a pub in London. It wasn’t what he had dreamt of doing, but it wasn’t a bad job either. He even got to play the piano a few times a week, when it wasn’t too busy. It was the only thing that kept Jimmy going these days. The praise and applause from the customers and his colleagues. Jimmy had no hobbies besides playing the piano, which he did at work. He had no close friends to talk to or as much as hang out with. Though every once in a while, a pretty girl would catch his eye. They’d flirt, which often led to the handsome man taking her home to his small flat for the night.</p><p>It was never nothing more than a one night stand. Jimmy was too young to commit himself to one girl for the rest of his life, he thought.</p><p>Jimmy, unfortunately, wasn’t always good at telling the girls that before having his way with them - this usually meant kicking an angry girl out of bed in the early hours of the following morning.</p><p>But now, due to unexpected circumstances, Jimmy had to seek help from his old friend. The only person he could think of turning to in such a peculiar situation as this. Because Jimmy had woken up a <i>little</i> different from when he went to bed the night before.</p><p>You see … Jimmy had never been short exactly. Standing at 178 centimeters, he was around the height of an average man in England. Yet compared to the men around him in his everyday life, who all seemed to descend from giants, Jimmy looked small, even if he wasn’t.</p><p>But now he was small. Minuscule. Tiny. Of course, he’d murder you, if you ever told him that. But there was no denying it. The man had shrunk overnight.</p><p>Now standing at no more than ... what? Ten centimeters? He hadn’t really had time to measure himself. He was just glad his clothes had shrunk with him; a dark grey tweed fitted suit with matching vest and trousers, and a white shirt and black shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Jimmy was closer, he could see Lady Edith, entering a car.</p><p>This was his chance. He started running, just as the chauffeur closed the door for Lady Edith and jumped in behind the steering wheel and started driving down the gravel road.</p><p>So close.</p><p>Only a little bit further.</p><p>The old Butler turned on his heel then, walking inside. Jimmy was running as fast as his short legs would take him. Carson was pushing the door closed now, the gap between the door and the frame becoming smaller and smaller.</p><p>Jimmy jumped for it, only just making it in time. The heavy door closed behind him and Carson walked away, not noticing the tiny former footman flying through the entrance to the Abbey.</p><p>He lied on the cold floor for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly.</p><p>When he got up, he carefully made his way to the backstairs. He kept shooting glances over his shoulder, scared that someone would notice him… but in his experience, the aristocrats were rarely capable of seeing beyond the end of their own nose. Except for Lady Rose. Ah, what fun she had been, when Jimmy had worked there.</p><p>He felt the lump in his throat, when he finally reached the stairs. The distance between each step was greater than he had anticipated. “Oh, sod this …” he muttered and began to slowly descend the stairs.</p><p>He had almost made it to the bottom, when someone else started to walk down the stairs. He could feel the step shaking under his feet and had to cling to the banister.</p><p>He glared at the person behind him, but then he realised who it was. His eyes travelled up the Under Butler’s body, which to Jimmy, now seemed fucking gigantic.</p><p>The blond’s fingers curled and uncurled. He got a spontaneous idea then. He jumped. He was so tired of jumping. But he did it and grabbed onto the fabric of Thomas’ trousers, as he walked by. </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit!” He cursed under his breath, as he swayed from side to side. He tried to hold onto the fabric - he really did. But he couldn’t hold on for much longer than five seconds, before he inevitably slipped and flew off with a scream.</p><p>Thomas came to a halt, glancing around him. But when he couldn’t figure out where the unidentifiable noise came from, he continued; entering the Servants Hall and thus leaving Jimmy behind.</p><p>Jimmy landed on the floor with a light thud. He had only managed to cling onto the lowest part of Thomas’ leg, so the fall hadn’t been too great. He rubbed the back of his head, and realised how messed up his hair must have been. He turned his head and looked into the mirror by the staircase.</p><p>And just as he thought, it was wild and all over the place from the running and jumping and falling. </p><p>Huffing and puffing, he got up on his feet, feeling rather frustrated. How could he get Thomas’ attention? He couldn’t very well go to his room. The stairs to the attic seemed endless, and even if he did get to the top before 1935, he would never be able to push the wooden door open.</p><p>He kept close to the stairs, as he looked down the familiar corridor, but there was no place for him to hide and wait for Thomas to walk by again.</p><p>He glanced the other way towards the Servants Hall. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d find Thomas alone in there.</p><p>He kept close to the wall, so he wouldn’t get stepped on by some oblivious maid, just around the corner. But there were no maids, when he turned the corner to the Servants Hall.</p><p>Only Thomas in his own rocking chair by the fire, reading the paper. Or … it might as well have been Thomas’ own chair. Jimmy couldn’t remember many other people having ever sat there. He had often found himself getting up from the chair, so that Thomas could sit in it, back when he had been a footman. Something he did happily, because his friend was old. Bones cracking and all that.</p><p>Jimmy’s blue eyes wandered and landed on Miss Baxter by the table. She was sewing.</p><p>Jimmy quietly snuck past Baxter, nearing the fireplace. Thomas was facing the wall, his back turned to Jimmy. That was fine, then he wouldn’t notice him, as he started to climb the fireplace.</p><p>Once he got to the top, he hid behind one of the old brass candlesticks. Now all he had to do was wait for Baxter to leave.</p><p>He sat down, peeking his blond head out from behind the candlestick to watch them.</p><p>His gaze flickered to Thomas’ face.</p><p>Jimmy had always regretted not asking Thomas for a photograph to take with him to London. He hadn’t forgotten what Thomas looked like, not at all, but the image he had of him in his head had faded over time and he would have liked to have a photograph to keep the image fresh.</p><p>He remembered many details about Thomas’ face. Like, the way his grey eyes seemed to look right through him, or how his ebony hair always gleamed and looked perfect.</p><p>But seeing him now, Jimmy couldn’t quite tear his eyes away. He studied his face carefully, noticing the subtle beauty marks on his left cheek, which he had forgotten completely. His eyes dipped down to the Under Butler’s lips. They were so red and catlike, not quite like the faded image in his mind, yet so familiar.</p><p>Jimmy had been so lost in thought that the sudden ringing from one of the bells startled him.</p><p>Miss Baxter rose from her chair, leaving the unfinished dress on the table with the needles and thread. Jimmy followed her with his eyes until she was completely out of sight.</p><p>He stood up and walked around the candlestick, now looking directly at Thomas. He let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Psst, Thomas!”</p><p>Thomas’ head snapped up and he glanced back over his shoulder towards the door. But of course, no one was there.</p><p>“Thomas, up ‘ere..” Jimmy said, starting to worry how Thomas would react to seeing him like this.</p><p>Thomas looked up then, and Christ, Jimmy didn’t think he had ever seen eyes so big.</p><p>His mouth was closed, his lips forming a very thin line, and he didn’t utter a single sound. Jimmy wasn’t even sure that he could.</p><p>It had been ten seconds and Thomas still hadn’t moved at all. He was simply staring at Jimmy, rooted to the spot.</p><p>But Jimmy couldn’t take the silence any longer. “Look, I know this situation is hardly ideal-” he started slowly, but apparently that was enough for Thomas to regain the ability to move.</p><p>His mouth hung open, but it slowly turned into a smile. Jimmy felt the relief wash over him and he started smiling too. But then Thomas let out a sort of giggle and shook his head at Jimmy incredulously.</p><p>“That’s it,” he murmured to himself. “I’ve finally lost it.” </p><p>Jimmy frowned. “I know this is a lot to take in. Believe me, when I woke up this mornin’ I thought I was just havin’ a nightmare… Thomas, you gotta help me.” He pleaded. </p><p>But before Thomas could give him a response, Mr Molesley walked in with Daisy close behind him.</p><p>Thomas quickly stood up and reached out his hand for the small man. Jimmy’s eyes widened, as he saw the enormous hand fly right towards him, his instincts telling him to jump out of the way. But Thomas was quick and grabbed Jimmy, only his blond hair sticking out from one end of his fist and his feet sticking out in the other.</p><p>Jimmy couldn’t see anything, but he could sense that Thomas was walking. Fast.</p><p>Seconds turned into minutes and Jimmy wasn’t at all sure where they were going.</p><p>But the hand stopped moving, and Jimmy could hear a door close, then the creaking of an old bed. Slowly, carefully, Thomas opened his hand, letting Jimmy sit in his palm, as he inspected him.</p><p>“What … what happened, Jimmy?” He asked, gently running his finger over his hair, as if he was trying to figure out whether this was the real Jimmy or just a figment of his imagination.</p><p>Jimmy hesitated, glancing around Thomas’ room. He hadn’t been there for so long, yet it seemed that nothing had changed at all.</p><p>He chewed on his lower lip, looking into Thomas’ big silver eyes. He was so close to the older’s face, it took up almost his entire view.</p><p>“I don’t know...” he mumbled.</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>Jimmy shook his head no. Thomas rubbed his temple in slight frustration, as he spoke. “How do you even expect me to help you? Why me?”</p><p>“You’re my best mate.” </p><p>Thomas’ eyes widened even more - if such a thing was even possible. He snorted, the air blowing Jimmy’s hair out of his face.</p><p>“Really? You haven’t written a single letter or visited once, since you left.” The Under Butler said accusingly.</p><p>“I’ve been busy.” Jimmy said, feeling small under Thomas’ gaze. Ironically enough.</p><p>“Too busy to write to your so-called <i>best mate</i>?” </p><p>An awkward silence settled over them. Jimmy fiddled with his sleeve, as a distraction, but it was impossible to ignore Thomas’ expectant eyes.</p><p>“I told you, I’ve never been much of a writer...” Jimmy tried, remembering the last time he had spoken with Thomas.</p><p>And while that was true - it wasn’t the whole truth. Jimmy had written an insurmountable amount of letters to Thomas over the past year. But none of them had ever made it to Downton; they had been either burnt, torn to pieces or cast out of the tiny unstable window of his room in utter frustration - the paper flying into the lonely darkness of the night, never to be seen again.</p><p>Thomas remained silent.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry, I promise I’ll do better in future. But don’t think I haven’t missed you, cause I ‘ave!” The blonde said. He couldn’t explain to Thomas how he had tried again and again to write one stupid letter, but failed each and every time. Fact was, he wasn’t even sure himself why it was so difficult for him to write to Thomas. He wanted to tell him how he missed him and how every time he smoked, he thought of him. But he could never get his feelings across in the right way. It always ended up sounding like some soppy love letter - But it wasn’t a love letter. Jimmy didn’t love Thomas. He cared about him, but he didn’t <i>love</i> him. And definitely not in the same way Thomas loved him … if he still did.</p><p>Thomas let out a sigh, and a little smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “I missed you too.”</p><p>Some things never changed, Jimmy supposed. Thomas never got angry with him. Not really. Not even the time Jimmy tried to get him sacked without a reference… of course, he had never wanted it to come to that. O’Brien had been in his head, being all manipulative and <i>evil</i>. Thomas was way too good to him.</p><p>“Who knows about … this?” Thomas asked, gesturing towards Jimmy with his gloved hand.</p><p>“Only you,” Jimmy said. “An’ I think that we should keep it that way.”</p><p>Thomas nodded, before asking, “then how did you get ‘ere?”</p><p>Jimmy chuckled. “Took me all day. But I got to the station, which wasn’t far, fortunately. Then I snuck onto the train an’ walked all the way ‘ere from the station.”</p><p>“Must’ve been exhausting with such short legs…”</p><p>“Sod off.”</p><p>They both laughed. It was good to be back with Thomas. But God, did he wish the circumstances were different.</p><p>They sat there, talking for a while about this and that. Jimmy told Thomas about his job in London. Which, now that he thought about it, probably wouldn’t be waiting for him, when he would return from Yorkshire. He had left without a word to his boss. Though, now that he had some experience working at a pub, it shouldn’t be too hard finding work.</p><p>Thomas told Jimmy about the things that had changed since he left Downton. There was a new footman. Andy. Thomas spoke well of Andy, which surprised Jimmy. Thomas never spoke well of anyone… except for Lady Sybil. And Jimmy. And maybe that should make Jimmy excited to see who this Andy guy was, but really it just made him feel a bit irritated.</p><p>After a while, Jimmy started to realise just how tired he was. He was in the middle of saying something, when a loud yawn interrupted him.</p><p>“I’m knackered.” he muttered, his eyelids heavy and threateningly close to shutting. Thomas put his hand on the mattress and let the tiny man crawl to bed. He impatiently unbuttoned his clothes and tossed them to the floor, leaving him in his little white undershirt and underwear.</p><p>Thomas stood up from the bed, just as Jimmy lied down in it, letting his eyes shut close.</p><p>He could see Thomas standing by the wall, when his eyes fluttered open again a minute later. He was changing out of his livery, and Jimmy couldn't seem to tear his eyes from him for some unexplainable reason.</p><p>Thomas turned towards the bed, after he had finished. He looked down at Jimmy, his gaze uncertain. “So you won’t mind sleepin’ in me bed, then?” He asked in a hushed tone.</p><p>Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows, returning his look. “I can’t sleep on your bed, Thomas,”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“What if you rolled over and squashed me in your sleep?” He asked, his eyes going wide at the prospect. “I’ll have to sleep on top of you.” He concluded.</p><p>“You’re not serious-”</p><p>“Yes, I am. Please hurry, I’m tired.”</p><p>Thomas didn’t argue. He lied down on his back, doing his best not to squash Jimmy under him.</p><p>Jimmy then proceeded to climb on top of the older man, positioning himself on Thomas’ belly. It was softer and more squishy than he had imagined it’d be. His entire body practically melted into it. Thomas was so comfortable; his tummy the best bed he’d ever had. He turned his head to look at him one last time. “G’night, Thomas.” He said sleepily, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>He lied his head down again, nuzzling into the softness beneath him.</p><p>“Night, Jimmy.” Thomas mumbled.</p><p>Jimmy didn’t stay awake for another second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Creamy Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Losing my sanity Part 2!</p><p>English is not my first language, so dumb brain can't always describe things the way I want. Stupid brain is stupid lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they decided that keeping Jimmy in the Under Butler’s pocket throughout the day would be for the best. They both knew Jimmy would go crazy, if he had to stay in a boring room in the attic all day. He might even end up doing something stupid to keep himself entertained, and Thomas didn’t want to risk that, he had said. Jimmy had rolled his eyes at that, but deep down he knew Thomas was right, so he didn’t argue.</p><p>Jimmy had slept wonderfully on Thomas’ pillowy stomach without getting squashed at any point during the night, and now he sat in Thomas’ left pocket at breakfast. His only view was Mrs Hughes and he just prayed that she wouldn’t notice him, seeing as he was too long to disappear completely into the pocket.</p><p>His stomach grumbled and then, as if on cue, Thomas’ hand appeared just outside the pocket. He held a crumb between his index finger and his thumb, waiting for Jimmy to take it.</p><p>They repeated this cycle until Jimmy was full and by then it was time for the workday to begin. The little man was happy that he didn’t have to do any of the work for once. He could just lean back in the pocket and relax, even if he did get a little sick, when Thomas walked especially fast.</p><p>A few hours passed and by the time Thomas had an opportunity to sit by the fire and read the paper, Jimmy decided that he needed to move around a bit.</p><p>Thomas glanced over his shoulder at Miss Baxter, who sat by the table, cleaning some of her Ladyship’s jewelry. Then he reached for Jimmy with his gloved hand and discreetly put him on the floor, so he could walk around freely.</p><p>“You mustn’t let anyone see you.” Thomas whispered, as if Jimmy needed to be told. But he gave the older man a wink and a smile and whispered: “Got ya,” before he ventured into the kitchen.</p><p>Jimmy, curious and bored, and already starting to forget Thomas’ warning, managed to find a way onto the counter and watched as Mrs Patmore and Daisy worked.</p><p>They were preparing the luncheon, but it seemed that they were going to make dessert for later, because on the counter was a bowl containing whipped cream.</p><p>Oh, one bite couldn’t hurt, surely not…</p><p>Jimmy jumped up and grabbed onto the rim of the bowl. Then he pulled himself up and reached into the sweet contents of the bowl. He got just a bit on his tiny finger and licked it off. It was good and he was hungry, so he couldn’t help but reach for more. Yet this time, he lost his balance and fell into the bowl, cream splashing everywhere.</p><p><i>They are gonna see me, oh no, oh no..</i> Jimmy panicked, as he quickly got out of the sticky mess and scrambled to the floor, landing on his side.</p><p>He was covered in cream, his hair and clothes sticky and white.</p><p>“Ow,” he whined quietly, rubbing his hip, as he limped back towards the Servants Hall, for Thomas to take care of him, but then an unexpected enemy appeared in the door.</p><p>It was the cat and it looked hungry.</p><p>“Bugger …” Jimmy muttered under his breath and turned on his heels to run, the cat wasting no time, before it chased him into the kitchen and out into the corridor. Fortunately, the back door was open and Jimmy ran outside with the cat not far behind.</p><p>But then Jimmy found himself cornered. No place to hide and nowhere for him to run. The cat stood in front of him, licking its … lips?</p><p>Jimmy had imagined how he would die several times during his lifetime. But he had never thought that his last moments on Earth would be spent as cat food.</p><p>There was no point in screaming. No one would hear him. So Jimmy simply closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, arms stiff by his sides, as he waited for the inevitable, praying to whatever higher power might be up there that it wouldn’t hurt for long.</p><p>The cat’s face came closer and closer, its whiskers tingling Jimmy’s face. But then, to Jimmy’s great surprise, the cat stuck out its tongue and licked Jimmy all over.</p><p>“It was the cream you wanted?” Jimmy chuckled, only a little disgusted by being covered in cat saliva. It was better than being eaten after all.</p><p>The black cat flopped down onto its side and looked at Jimmy with its big green-ish eyes. Hesitantly, Jimmy walked closer and started scratching its belly. The cat purred happily.</p><p>Jimmy had always been a cat person, and was sad that he had never had one of his own.</p><p>“What should I call you?” He thought aloud, ready to claim this cat as his own. “How about Molly?” The cat simply looked at him, no reaction whatsoever. “You’re right, too boring..” he contemplated it for a bit. “Boots? No, you’re all black, it doesn’t even <i>look</i> like you’re wearin’ boots.”</p><p>She poked him with her little black nose affectionately. Then it came to him. “SNUGGLES!” He exclaimed and kissed her wet nose. She blinked at him slowly, and Jimmy took that as a yes.</p><p>Now that she was lying down, it was easy for Jimmy to climb on top of her. “Let’s go, Snuggles! Chop chop!” He grinned. The cat stood up and walked inside with Jimmy on her back.</p><p>Used to seeing the cat around, Mrs Patmore and Daisy didn’t as much as look at her, as she trotted by. (They were also quite busy cleaning up Jimmy’s mess.)</p><p>They arrived in the Servants Hall and Jimmy pulled at Snuggles’ fur to make her stop in front of Thomas. She looked up at the dark haired man and meowed.</p><p>Thomas glanced away from the paper, a smile tugging at his lips upon seeing the black cat.</p><p>“Aw, hello- Jimmy?!” He exclaimed, looking at the two in bewilderment. Jimmy figured Thomas hadn’t expected him to tame this wild beast, so he offered him a smug smile.</p><p>“What was that, Mr Barrow?” Miss Baxter asked from across the table.</p><p>“Uh,” Thomas plastered on a convincing smile, before he looked up at her. “I named the cat Jimmy.” </p><p>“But isn’t it a girl?”</p><p>“Er, yes, but she looks like a Jimmy.” Thomas said, ending the conversation by bending down and scratching Snuggles under her chin. Jimmy wished Thomas would scratch him under <i>his</i> chin.</p><p><i>What?</i> Now, why would he want that? What a repulsive thought … he shook his head, trying not to think about Thomas’ nimble fingers on his skin.</p><p>“Snuggles,” Jimmy said, trying to find his balance as he stood up on her curved back.</p><p>“What?” Thomas asked quietly. He didn’t want Miss Baxter to hear him.</p><p>Jimmy crawled into Thomas’ hand, which stopped petting the purring cat then. “Her name’s Snuggles. Not Jimmy.” He told him.</p><p>“Ah,” Thomas simply nodded, not even attempting to feign interest in Snuggles’ name, as he stood up and plopped Jimmy into his pocket.</p><p>“I’ll never forget you.” He whispered, peeking out of the pocket. The cat meowed at him and walked back outside.</p><p>“I might bring her with me when I head back to London.” He told Thomas from inside the pocket, who in return just sighed and walked into the wine cellar to do his work.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when the servants had finished their lunch, Thomas got up from his chair and called for Mr Carson, as he followed the old Butler out of the Servants Hall. Jimmy discreetly peeked out of the pocket, just in time to see Mr Carson turn around to look at Thomas expectantly. From this low angle, Jimmy could see right up Carson’s nostrils, and this was <i>not</i> a pleasant view . Jimmy stared down at the floor instead, listening to what they were saying, all the while trying to forget the vivid traumatic images of the Butler’s grey nose hairs that were probably burnt into his brain forever.</p><p>“I wonder if I could have some time off this afternoon for an interview?” Thomas asked carefully. This piqued Jimmy’s interest. An interview? Was Thomas interviewing people for Mr Carson now? It seemed unlikely, but even if he did, why would he then need time off to do so?</p><p>Alright, hold your horses, Jimmy. Listen first, ask questions later.</p><p>“Interview? What, for a job?” Mr Carson sounded a little bemused.</p><p>“Yes, it’s quite local, Rothley Manor near Ripon.” Thomas swayed a little, as he talked. “I telephoned an’ they said to look in today.”</p><p>“You don’t let the grass grow, I must say.”</p><p>“So, I can go?”</p><p>“Be my guest.” He answered without any real feeling, as he turned around and walked down the corridor to his pantry.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr Carson.” Thomas approached the stairs, and just as Jimmy was about to ask what <i>that</i> was all about, Miss Baxter came up behind them and wished the Under Butler good luck.</p><p>He turned around to face her. “If I was lucky, I wouldn’t be leaving.” He said dryly and marched up the stairs.</p><p>Jimmy almost fell out of the pocket from sheer shock.</p><p>
  <i>Leaving?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thomas was leaving?</i>
</p><p>Why hadn’t he mentioned it? Why wasn’t he saying anything now?</p><p>Jimmy waited until Thomas closed the door to his room, before he spoke up.</p><p>“What’s goin’ on, mate?” He asked, resting his elbow on the edge of the pocket and looked up at Thomas.</p><p>Thomas came to a halt in front of his mirror. He stared at the reflection, when he spoke. “I forgot you were still there.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.” Jimmy frowned. “Why are you leavin’ Downton?”</p><p>He noticed Thomas’ shoulders drop. “They’re layin’ people off, an’ I’m the first to go.” He put Jimmy down on his mattress, and went to find some clothes in his wardrobe that he could wear for the interview.</p><p>Jimmy watched him, as he changed out of his livery. He watched Thomas’ back muscles move beneath the under shirt, but then he blinked and the shirt was gone, his back completely bare for the blonde man to examine. His shoulders were so broad and manly. Jimmy wondered what it’d be like to feel his muscles under his fingers … a thought he quickly pushed away.</p><p>“Thomas,” Jimmy croaked, forcing himself to look away. “Why didn’t you mention this earlier?”</p><p>“I was about to,” He buttoned his shirt, as he explained. “But you were practically dozin’ off in me hand last night, so I decided to wait. Didn’t know I’d be accepted for an interview so fast.”</p><p>Ah, that was an acceptable reason Jimmy supposed. They talked for a bit, while Thomas dressed himself for the interview. Jimmy decided that he shouldn’t look at Thomas anymore when he dressed or undressed, because strange and unwelcome thoughts would creep into Jimmy’s skull. Maybe it was the aftereffects of being turned into a tiny person? His brain wasn’t as big as it was before, so maybe that was why. It just wasn’t functioning properly. Surely, these thoughts about tracing Thomas’ warm and bare skin with his hands would vanish when they managed to turn him back.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the pair were on their way to Ripon. Thomas had allowed Jimmy to observe the interview from his breast pocket, after he had repeatedly promised the older man that he would be quiet.</p><p>A promise, once Thomas had sat down in front of the Butler, Mr Moore, Jimmy had found increasingly difficult to keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>